City Jail
by Saranako
Summary: "I miss them. I miss both of them." Shuuya thought... Kyaa! Finally English translated it! Enjoy! .
1. Filipino Version

Hey!~ This is one of my project in Filipino so I just wanted to share that's all! Gomen if didn't translate it into English! Gomen! *bows really* For those who understand my language... I hope you enjoy!~

**Some reminders: **In this story my Oc, Izumi Sarah is married to Gouenji Shuuya and their son, Gouenji Shuuji is a 18 year old boy. Again, for those who understand my language hope you enjoy and for those who not... I will try my best to translated it! ^^

* * *

**Title: **"City Jail"

**Panahon: **Gabi

**Pook: **Lalawigan

**Tagpo: **Nasa loob ng kulungan. Kanan ang higaan at sa kaliwa ang banyo.

_Nag-iisip na naman si Shuuya. Nasa loob siya ng kaniyang kulungan. Nakahiga siya syempre. Naririnig niya ang mga hilik ng mga kasama niya._

**Shuuya: **Ang ingay! _(Tinakpan ang kaniyang tenga gamit ang kaniyang dalawang kamay)_

_Naka puting t-shirt siya at naka Jail pants siya. Matutulog naman siya kaya kahit hindi niya soutin ang kaniyang Jail Uniform. Magulo ang kaniyang Spiky na buhok dahil nag-aalala siya sa kaniyang pamilya. Isa siyang tatay at inosente. Kinabukasan…_

**Shuuya: **_(Nakahiga sa higaan at nag-iisip) _Hay!~ Musta na kaya sila. Namimiss ko na ang aking asawa, Si Sarah at si Shuuji, ang aking anak. Gusto ko na lumabas ditto at yakapin sila. _(Luha handang lumabas) _Sana okey lang sila…

**Pulis: **Shuuya Gouenji. May bisita ka.

**Shuuya: **_(Nagulat at napaupo sa higaan) _May. Bisita. Ako? _(Hindi makapaniwala)_

**Pulis: **Oo. _(Binuksan ang kulungan ni Shuuya) _Bilis! Hinihintay ka na nila. _(Ngumiti)_

**Shuuya: **_(Ngumiti) _Oo. _(Tumayo at lumabas)_

_Sa waiting area ng Police Area, may babaeng nasa 24 ang edad ay naka ponytail ang buhok at nakasuot ng maong pants at puting t-shirt na makabalot ng asul na jacket. Meron rin siyang kasama. Isang binata naka maong pants at orange na jacket. Spiky ang buhok niya._

**Babae: **_(Nag-iisip at nag-aalala) _Musta na kaya siya?

**Binata: **Ma! Wag po kayo mag-alala. Magiging okey lang po si Papa. _(Ngumiti)_

**Babae: **_(Ngumiti) _Sana lang…

**Pulis: **Ma'am. Nandito na po ang hinahanap niyo po.

**Babae: **Salamat.

**Pulis: **_(Nag-bow at umalis)_

**Babae: **_(Nagulat) _Shu-Shuuya…?

**Shuuya: **_(Umiyak) _Sarah! _(Niyakap ng mahigpit si Sarah)_

**Sarah: **_(Niyakap rin si Shuuya at umiiyak) _Shuuya! I miss you…

**Shuuya: **_(Umiiyak pa rin) _I miss you too. Ang munting kong Sarah… _(Hinigpitan ang yakap)_

**Sarah: **_(Ngumiti at tumawa ng kunti)_

**Binata: **Papa?

**Shuuya: **_(Tumigil sa pagyayakap kay Sarah) _Shuuji? Ang laki mo na. _(Ngumiti at lumapit kay Shuuji)_

**Shuuji: **_(Ngumiti) _Opo, Papa! Malaki na po ako.

**Shuuya: **Musta na kayo?

**Shuuji: **Okey lang naman po kami ni Mama. _(Ngumiti)_

**Sarah: **Sorry kung ilang taon na rin kami hindi bumibisita sayo. _(Malungkot)_

**Shuuya: **_(Hinalik ang kaliwang pisnge ni Sarah) _Shh… Wag ka nga ganyan. Kasalanan ko rin naman kung bakit nandito ako at kung bakit ganito ang buhay natin. _(Ngumiti)_

**Sarah: **_(Galit) _Wag ka nga ganyan! Hindi lang ikaw ang may kasalanan!

**Shuuya: **Shh… Sarah. _(Niyakap si Sarah)_

**Sarah: **Miss na miss lang talaga kita. _(Umiiyak)_

**Shuuya: **_(Ngumiti at niyayakap pa rin si Sarah)_

**Shuuji: **Um… Papa! Meron po kami sopresa sa inyo! _(Ngumiti ng malaki)_

**Shuuya: **Eh!? _(Nagulat) _Ano yun?

**Sarah: **_(Hindi makapagsalita)_

**Shuuji: **_(Tumingin kay Sarah) _Ma! Sabihin niyo na po.

**Sarah: **_(Huminga ng malaim) _Shuuya… _(Ngumiti) _Makakalabas ka na!

**Shuuya: **_(Hindi makapaniwala) _A-Ano..?

**Sarah: **Oo! Makakalabas ka na! _(Ngumiti)_

**Shuuya: **Pero… _(Hindi makapaniwala at napa isip) _Ako… Makakalabas?

**Shuuji: **_(Huminga ng malalim) _Ito po kasi… Lumapit si Mama sa Judge at nagtanong kung paano kayo po makakalabas dahil wala naman po kayong kasalanan at sabi nito ay magbabayad kami ng malaking halaga para makalabas po kayo.

**Shuuya: **_(Malapit na umiyak)_

**Sarah: **Pinagtapos ko muna sa pag-aaral si Shuuji. _(Lumiit ang ngiti) _Ako, nagtatrabaho para makaipon ng pera para sa pag-aaral ni Shuuji at pang-araw-araw naming gastos katulad ng pagkain, tubig at iba pa.

**Shuuya: **_(Umiiyak) _Patawad… Sarah. Shuuji. Pinahirapan ko kayo.

**Shuuji: **Wag po kayo mag-alala, Papa. Okey lang naman kami ngayon. Salamat sa sipag ni Mama… _(Tumingin kay Sarah) _Tapos po ako sa pag-aaral at maganda ang pinasukan ko pong trabaho. _(Ngumiti)_

**Shuuya: **…

**Sarah: **_(Tumingin kay Shuuya) _Shuuya. Ayaw mo ba? _(Sumimangot)_

**Shuuya: **Hindi. Gusto ko nga eh. Pero, nahihinayan ako kasi… _(Hindi makapagsalita)_

**Sarah: **Hay!~ Shuuya! Wag ka nga mag-alala. Ang importante ay magkasama ulit tayo! _(Ngumiti)_

**Shuuji: **Oo nga! Papa! _(Tumingin kay Shuuya at ngumiti)_

**Shuuya: **_(Ngumiti at malapit na umiyak) _Sarah. Shuuji. _(Tumingin kina Shuuji at Sarah)_

**Shuuji: **_(Niyakap si Shuuya) _Magkasama ulit tayo, Papa. _(Umiiyak)_

**Sarah: **_(Niyakap sina Shuuya at Shuuji) _Oo nga. Magkasama ulit tayo, Shuuya.

**Shuuya: **Shuuji. Sarah. (Umiiyak at niyakap na lang sila) Oo. Magkasama ulit tayo. _(Napaisip)_ Pero, Kailan?

**Pulis: **Shuuya Gouenji. Makakalabas ka na. _(Inabot ang gamit ni Shuuya)_

**Shuuya: **_(Nagulat) _A-Ano?

**Sarah: **Ah! Oo nga! Ngayun ka pala makakalabas! _(Ngumiti at kinuha ang gamit ni Shuuya sa Pulis) _Salamat.

**Pulis: **Walang anuman po at yung damit ni Gouenji kahit sa kaniya na po.

**Shuuji: **Opo. Maraming Salamat.

**Pulis: **_(Nagbow at umalis)_

**Sarah: **_(Tumingin kay Shuuya) _Ano, Shuuya. Nagustuhan mo ba ang sopresa namin? _(Ngumiti)_

**Shuuya: **_(Umiiyak) _Oo. Nagustuhan ko. _(Ngumiti)_

**Shuuji: **Yosh! Uwi na tayo! Mama. Papa.

**Sarah: **_(Tumawa) _Sige!

**Shuuya: **_(Ngumiti)_

_Lumabas na sa Pulis Station ang Gouenji Family. Si Shuuya ay napakasaya dahil makakasama niya ulit ang pamilya niya. Mula ngayon ay nagiging masaya na ang Gouenji Family…_

* * *

Hope you guys like it! Again, Sorry if I didn't translated in English... I will try my best to translated it!~ Please review! ^^


	2. English Version

Hi! Minna!~ I finally done it! I finally English translated it! . Sorry if there is some wrong grammars there... Hehe, Gomen! Oh! And to all who read the Filipino version... I made a little change in this English version. Hehe, I hope you understand... Well, Enjoy!~

* * *

**Title: **"City Jail"

**Date: **Evening

**Place: **Country

**Atmosphere: **Inside a prison cell. Rightside- Bed and Leftside- Bathroom.

_Shuuya is thinking again. He's inside of his prison cell. Lying on his bed. He can also hear some of his prison mate's snores._

**Shuuya: **Noisy! (_Covering his ears using his hands)_

_His wearing a white t-shirt and his jail pants. He will just go to sleep so he don't need to wear his Jail Uniform. His spiky hair is messy because he's thinking about his family. He is a father and innocent. The next day..._

**Shuuya: **_(Lying on his bed and thinking) _Hay!~ How are they doing? I really miss my wife, Sarah and Shuuji, my son. I want to get out of here and hug them. _(Tears ready to fall) _I hope they are okey...

**Police: **Shuuya Gouenji. You have a visitor.

**Shuuya: **_(Shock and sitting on his bed) _I. Have. A. Visitor?

**Police: **Yes. _(Open Shuuya's prison cell) _Hurry! They are waiting for you. _(Smiles)_

**Shuuya: **_(Smiles) _Sure. _(Stands and leaves)_

_In the waiting area of the Police Area, there is a woman whose hair is in ponytail, wearing a pants and white t-shirt covering a blue jacket. She also has a buddy. A teenage boy whose wearing a pants and orange jacket. His hair is spiky._

**Woman: **_(Thinking and worrying) _I hope his okey...

**Boy: **Mom! Don't worry. Dad will be okey. _(Smiles)_

**Woman: **_Smiles) _I hope so...

**Police: **Ma'am. The person you are looking for is here.

**Woman: **Thank you.

**Police: **_(Bows and leaves)_

**Woman: **_(Shock) _Shu-Shuuya...?

**Shuuya: **_(Cries) _Sarah! _(Hugs Sarah really tightly)_

**Sarah: **_(Hugs back and cries) _Shuuya! I miss you...

**Shuuya: **_(Still crying) _I miss you too. My Sarah... _(Tighten his hug)_

**Sarah: **_(Smiles and giggles)_

**Boy: **Dad?

**Shuuya: **_(Stops hugging Sarah) Shuuji? _You've grown big._(Smiles and walks closer to Shuuji)_

**Shuuji: **_(Smiles) _Yes, Dad! I've grown big.

**Shuuya: **How are you with your mother?

**Shuuji **Me and mom are okey, Dad. _(Smiles)_

**Sarah: **Sorry if we didn't visit you for so long. _(Sad)_

**Shuuya: **_(Kisses Sarah's left cheek) _Shh... Don't be like that. It's also my fault why I'm here and why our life is like this. _(Smiles)_

**Sarah: **_(Mad) _Don't be so humble! You are not the only one!

**Shuuya: **Shh... Sarah. _(Hugs Sarah)_

**Sarah: **I just really miss you. _(Smiles)_

**Shuuya: **_(Smiles and still hugging Sarah)_

**Shuuji: **Um... Dad! We have a surprise for you! _(Smiles big)_

**Shuuya: **Eh!? _(Shock) _What is it?

**Sarah: **…

**Shuuji: **_(Looking at Sarah) _Mom! Tell it now.

**Sarah: **_(Heavy sigh) _Shuuya... _(Smiles)_ You can go!

**Shuuya: **W-What...?

**Sarah: **Yes! You can go! _(Smiles)_

**Shuuya: **But... _(Thinking) _Me... Out?

**Shuuji: **_(Heavy sigh) _This is what happened... Mom went to the judge and asked of how we will get you out and he said that we will pay a high amount of money just to let you out.

**Shuuya: **_(Almost crying)_

**Sarah: **I let Shuuji finished college. _(Sad smile) _Me, working for the tuition of Shuuji and our everyday needs.

**Shuuji: **_(Cries) _Sorry... Sarah. Shuuji. I let your life miserable.

**Shuuji: **Don't worry, Dad. We are okey now. Thanks to mom's hard work... _(Looks at Sarah) _I finished my college and I have entered a good job. _(Smiles)_

**Shuuya: **…

**Sarah: **_(Looks at Shuuya) _Shuuya. You don't like our surprise? _(Sad face)_

**Shuuya: **No. I like it but, I feel guilty...

**Sarah: **Hay!~ Shuuya! Don't worry too much. The important is we weill be together again! _(Smiles)_

**Shuuji: **Yeah! Dad! _(Looks at Shuuya and smiles)_

**Shuuya: **_(Smiles and tears ready to fall) _Sarah. Shuuji. _(Looking at Shuuji and Sarah)_

**Shuuji: **_(Hugs Shuuya) _We will be together again, Dad. _(Cries)_

**Sarah: **_(Hugs Shuuya and Shuuji) _Yeah. We will be together again, Shuuya.

**Shuuya: **Shuuji. Sarah. _(Cries and hugs the two) _Yeah. We will be together. _(Thinking) _But, when?

**Police: **Shuuya Gouenji. You may go. _(Handing over Shuuya's things)_

**Shuuya: **_(Shock) _W-What?

**Sarah: **Ah! Yes! Today is the day you are free! _(Smiles and gets Shuuya's things) _Thanks.

**Police: **Your welcome and Gouenji's Jail Uniform, he can keep it.

**Shuuji: **Yes. Thank you very much.

**Police: **_(Bows and leaves)_

**Sarah: **_(Looks at Shuuya) _So, Shuuya. Do you like our surprise? _(Smiles)_

**Shuuya: **_(Cries) _Yeah. I really like it. _(Smiles)_

**Shuuji: **Yosh! Let's go home! Mom. Dad.

**Sarah: **_(Giggles) _Sure!

**Shuuya: **_(Smiles)_

_The Gouenji Family has left the Police Station. Shuuya is now really happy because he can be with his family again. From now on, the Gouenji Family is now happy again..._

* * *

Hope you like it! Really sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings... Gomen! *bows really low* Please review! :3


End file.
